parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons, Inc. (MadagascarRockz, Lincoln Loud
MadagascarRockz, Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel, CarsRockz, Linus Van PeltRockz and CharlieBrownandChloeFans's Movie-Spoof of "Monsters, Inc." Cast * Sulley - Alex (Madagascar; 2005), Lincoln "Linc" Loud (The Loud House), Lightning McQueen (Cars) and Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) * Unikitty (Sulley's Girlfriend) - Gia (Madagascar 3; 2012), Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House), Sally Carrera (Cars) and Tip (Home) * Mike Wazowski - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Boo - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Randall Boggs - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Mr. Waternoose - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Celia Mae - Chloe (Gnome Alone) * Roz - Zeta (Shimmer and Shine) * Needleman and Smitty - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) (with Woody (Toy Story), Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) and Valiant (Valiant (2005)) as Extras) and Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) (with Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Mumble (Happy Feet) and Bugsy (Valiant (2005)) as Extras) * Fungus - Sonic The Hedgehog and Tails (Sonic) * George Sanderson - Norm (Norm of the North) * Charlie - Sid (Ice Age) * Jerry - Tim Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs) * Yeti (The Abominable Snowman) - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009)), Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise), Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon), Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman), Bodi (Rock Dog) and Mighty Eagle (The Angry Birds Movie) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Ted Pauley - Puss in Boots (Shrek) * Tony - Guido (Cars) * Mrs. Flint - Human Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Pete "Claws" Ward - Wheezy (Toy Story 2) (Voice-Actor Reference) * the CDA - Shanker's Troops (Escape From Planet Earth) Gallery Alex in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted.jpeg|Alex, Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Lincoln Loud, Lightning McQueen in Cars.jpg|Lightning McQueen, Linus.jpg|and Linus as Sulley Gia-madagascar-3-europes-most-wanted-8.57.jpg|Gia, Ronnie Anne in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Ronnie Anne Santiago, Sally in Cars.jpg|Sally Carrera Tip in Home.jpg|and Tip as Unikitty (Sulley's Girlfriend) Charlie Brown in The Peanuts Movie.jpeg|Charlie Brown as Mike Wazowski Penny-mr-peabody-sherman-1.55.jpg|Penny Peterson as Boo Captain-gutt-ice-age-continental-drift-47.6.jpg|Captain Gutt as Randall Boggs Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen as Mr. Waternoose Chloe in Gnome Alone-0.jpg|Chloe as Celia Mae Zeta-shimmer-and-shine-9.35.jpg|Zeta as Roz Crane in Kung Fu Panda 2.jpg|Crane Woody in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg|with Woody, Soren.jpeg|Soren Valiant in Valiant.jpeg|and Valiant Monkey in Kung Fu Panda 3.jpg|and Monkey Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|with Buzz Lightyear, Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble Bugsy-valiant-2.17.jpg|and Bugsy as Needleman and Smitty Sonic in Sonic Lost World (2010).jpeg|Sonic The Hedgehog Tails in Sonic Colors (2010).jpeg|and Tails as Fungus Norm-norm-of-the-north-king-sized-adventure-8.82.jpg|Norm as Geroge Sanderson Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid as Charlie Tim Lockwood in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009).jpeg|Tim Lockwood as Jerry Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2.jpg|Flint Lockwood, Lance Sterling in Spies in Disguise (Movie).jpeg|Lance Sterling, Stoick in How to Train Your Dragon- The Hidden World.jpg|Stoick the Vast, Mr. Peabody in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Mr. Peabody, Bodi-0.jpg|Bodi Mighty Eagle in The Angry Birds Movie.jpeg|and Mighty Eagle as Yeti the Abominable Snowman Po-kung-fu-panda-3-1.4.jpg|Po as Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile Puss in Boots in Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots as Ted Pauley Guido in Cars.jpg|Guido as Tony Mrs Applejack says to buy ourselves time EG2.png|Human Applejack as Mrs. Flint Wheezy-Toy-story-2-4.64|Wheezy as Pete "Claws" Ward Shanker's Troops from Character in Escape From Planet Earth (2013).jpeg|Shanker's Troops as the CDA Category:Monsters, Inc. Movies Category:MadagascarRockz Category:Lincoln Loud&Ronnie Anne's Channel Category:CarsRockz Category:Linus Van PeltRockz Category:CharlieBrownandChloeFans Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs